


Podfic- Hostile Work Environment

by ladyofrosefire



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Identity, casefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: "Clark Kent is a menace, and Lois doesn't get why she's the only one to have noticed."Took a swing at creating an audiofic because I have no impulse control





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hostile Work Environment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225390) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



Length: 12:06

[listen or download on soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/c-t-33484222/hostile-work-environment-102616-909-pm)

**Author's Note:**

> Still working out how to attach a podfic more directly to AO3, so this will probably get edited once I know. If anyone gets the secret, please enlighten me, because google was unhelpful as fuck. I don't know how to get just an mp3 out there for people to listen to.


End file.
